


Between These Walls

by lostghoulinjupiter



Category: The Half Of It (Netflix), The Half of It (2020)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Neighbors, One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostghoulinjupiter/pseuds/lostghoulinjupiter
Summary: Ellie and Paul always play football at Ellie's backyard. But what will happen if the ball accidentally flew into the Flores' yard, breaking one of their garden's figurine?"I'll take care of it but in one condition", Aster pointed at Ellie, "you're the one who threw it?", the girl with glasses nodded."Then spend the rest of your day with me, I'm all alone at the moment, it's boring."—um im sorry, i'm not good with descriptions
Relationships: Ellie Chu & Aster Flores, Ellie Chu/Aster Flores
Comments: 7
Kudos: 342





	Between These Walls

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic that i posted online, hope y'all enjoy/like it tyyyy xx
> 
> ps. sorry for any errors that i missed or didn't notice when i was proofreading

In this little town; Squahamish, life can be kind of boring. Religious people can be seen left and right, it seems like everyone will take your jokes seriously. Kind of scary, you can say. And really boring, again. Well, at least not for Paul, he's from a big family. And totally not for me. Who would get bored if you are literally living with a goddess next door? 

—

"Seriously, Paul?!", Ellie scoffed and picked the football up, throwing it hard towards the boy. And Paul, being a 6 foot 4, caught the ball with ease.

"Jeez, Ellie, learn to jump", the quarterback laughed at her. Ellie huffed, sitting down the grass, "that was the 7th time, you're making me tired." 

"Come on, last one! Just jump high!"

Ellie glared at him. Her hair sticking in her sweaty face, and with a deep breath, she stood up. She saw Paul smirking, and she instantly knew this is a bad idea. Paul threw the ball at her direction and based from the ball's spin, she knew this is a heavy throw. Her arms are already shaking from tiredness and she knew she wouldn't be able to catch it, so she jumped into her side, the ball hitting her place seconds ago and bounced off then fell. The two realized that the lemon-shaped ball landed in the yard of the Flores'. 

"Shit!", they both cussed. And ran outside the Flores' backyard while blaming each other.

"This is your fault", Ellie said while looking at the ball. 

"What? No, it's your fault for dodging", Paul complained back. 

"I told you I was tired!" 

Ellie sat down with her back against the fence of the yard, Paul followed her action.

"We are definitely not going inside to get that ball, that would be trespassing", Ellie fretted.

"Excuse me?" 

Ellie looked above to see the owner of the voice, her eyes widened when she realized it was the beautiful brunette who's been making her heart flutter ever since she moved here. 

"I believe this is yours?", Aster said and raised her arm to give the ball back to the pair. 

"Uh, yes, thank you and we're sorry", Ellie was brought back into life when Paul spoke and stood up to take the ball back from Aster. Ellie quickly scrambled in her feet and mumbled, "t-thank you and we're really sorry. We didn't mean to b-bother you." 

Aster softly chuckled and smiled, "No problem, I don't mind", and started walking back to her house leaving an Ellie Chu in trance again. Paul started walking back and called her, "Ellie… Ellie.. Ellie Chu!". The girl flinched at her friend's loud voice. 

"What?"

"You don't want to go back in your own yard?", Paul teased. Ellie felt the blood coming up in her cheeks and bumped Paul on her way back. 

"You are so whipped."

"Shut up, I am not!"

—

Ellie sat in her bed, her guitar in her hand. She looked outside her opened window and was met by Aster's closed curtained one. But she can see the light illuminating the room. Yes, their rooms are in front of each other, very Taylor Swift like. They can literally stick messages in their windows, only if Ellie had the courage to do so. 

Ellie went back on her guitar, and started plucking the strings, her left hand sliding across the neck of the instrument, her fingers dancing between the fretboard as the familiar tune engulfed the atmosphere. Blackbird by The Beatles. Ellie started singing along softly, her voice resonating the room.

The pleasing melody reached the other side, there is a smiling Aster, her nose buried in the book; The Remains of the Day. Softly humming along with the voice in the background, 

"You were only waiting for this moment to arise." 

—

"So, Aster Flores huh?", Paul said playfully, making himself comfortable in Ellie's bed. 

Ellie sent him a sharp glare from the mirror, "seriously, just go alone if you will keep bugging me about her", and continued tying her hair. 

"Oh, I am so so sorry", Paul mocked and lifted his hands up in surrender, but kept his smirk in his face. Ellie groaned and went out of the room, her voice echoing, "move, we're going now."

Paul fixed himself and went to the door, but he had another idea in his mind. He took a paper and pen from Ellie's desk, and wrote something down in it before sticking it in her window. With a mischievous grin, he followed Ellie outside. 

—

It's already 9 in the evening, Ellie and Paul are on their way home while eating taco sausage and a Yakult in their hands when they suddenly heard a phone notification sound. They both looked at each other but Paul spoke, "I think that's yours, mine's in silent mode." 

Ellie took her phone out from her pocket and saw a message from an unknown number. "Hi!", it says. Confused, Ellie replied, "Sorry, who is this?". She opened her Yakult while waiting and drank from it when she suddenly received a reply, 

"This is Aster, Aster Flores", Ellie spat the content of her mouth in the sidewalk as she read the message again with wide eyes and hanging mouth. 

"ASTER?!"

Paul peeked at her cellphone, and suddenly bursted out laughing, "oh my, oh my God, she actually did it!" 

"What the fuck do you mean, Paul?!", Ellie is panicking, her heart racing a hundred miles per hour, her mind is clouded and her palms getting clammy. Is someone pranking her or this is the actual Aster Flores? 

Paul can barely breathe, "Y-you will see when you get home." Ellie punched his arm before running to her home, a still laughing Paul trailing behind her. What did Paul do now? 

Ellie reached her house panting, Paul going on his own. Without wasting any time, she sped past her father who's watching a movie in the living room and went to her bedroom. She was met by a paper stuck in her window and immediately tore it off to check what it was; her number written down in it. 

Whatever she's feeling a while ago came back, but worse than before. She wanted to scream but she knew Aster would hear it on the other side. 

Biting her lip, she cussed loudly, "Paul, you little shit!"

Ellie ended her night with a reply to Aster, "I'm sorry, I think you got the wrong number." 

—

Paul and Ellie are back again in playing football in her backyard, or throwing. And now they exchanged positions, Ellie already facing the Flores' yard to avoid the same scenario like last time.

"So what did you talk about?", Paul asked, throwing the ball towards Ellie. 

"Nothing, I said I think she got a wrong number and slept", Ellie threw the ball back. Paul caught it and exclaimed, "What?! Ellie, that was the opportunity!" 

"Will you keep your voice down?", Ellie scolded Paul, before catching the ball he threw. Paul continued, "and you said 'slept'? Well, no offense, but you look like hell at the moment". 

Ellie knew he's right. She barely had sleep last night, the events circulating in her mind over and over again. She knew she wasted a chance, but when it comes to Aster Flores, her socializing skill is literally zero. As if her socializing skill is not zero yet, maybe make that negative zero. 

Ellie exhaled painfully and out of frustration, she threw the ball with much more force than before towards Paul. Or at least she hoped it was aimed at Paul, but because of the force, she missed and it flew straight to Flores' backyard , unfortunately breaking a figurine in their garden. The sound of the decoration shattering rang into their ears.

"Now, we are so fucking dead", Ellie muttered as they walked quickly in the other yard, nervously peeking in the door. Aster quickly went to the garden to see what's happening, and saw a broken figurine with a football beside it. She picked the ball up and walked towards the two, annoyance written in her face. Ellie gulped and felt her knees shaking. 

"You are lucky my family is not home at the moment", Aster said, her eyes looking very cold. 

"I was the one who threw it, we are so sorry. Please let us clean it and we will pay for the damages", Ellie was the one to answer, Paul nodding stiffly beside her. 

Aster stared at the both of them for seconds then smiled, giving the ball back, "I was messing with the both of you, I'll take care of it." Surprise is an understatement, the pair's eyes will literally pop out of their holes, "..what?".

"In one condition", Aster pointed at Ellie, "you're the one who threw it?", the girl with glasses nodded. 

"Then spend the rest of your day with me, I'm all alone at the moment, it's boring." 

Ellie can't believe what she's hearing right now, hanging out? With Aster? Just the two of them? She managed to cloaked, "O-okay."

Aster nodded, "see you later", and started to walk back in her house. 

"I'm Ellie Chu!", Aster stopped walking and faced her, "I know, I'm Aster Flores."

—

Ellie and Aster are now walking towards a hill, the sun starting starting to set. They spent their time in an ice cream shop, just exchanging questions about their families, lives, nothing too personal and intimate. Yet. 

"I'm really sorry about your garden", Ellie spoke embarrassed. 

"I told you, it's fine", Aster assured the other girl, "and besides, I found an excuse to be with you." 

Ellie's heart stopped abruptly in her chest, butterflies swarming her stomach. She couldn't believe what she's hearing. They finally reached the top of the hill and sat in the grass.

"Wait, w-what?", Ellie choked at her own words. Aster nodded, "I really wanted to know you. I love hearing your voice at night or everytime you play the piano or guitar." 

She couldn't take what Aster is saying, she knew she's red as a tomato at the moment, "you can hear me every night?"

"You know our windows are literally a meter apart, right?"

"O-oh, well, thank you", Ellie mumbled shyly.

"You're welcome", Aster smiled sweetly at her, Ellie getting lost immediately in the girl's brown orbs. They gazed at each other for seconds, admiring the features of the one in front of them, unaware of the swirling emotions caused by one another. 

Aster broke the soothing silence, "what are you thinking about?".

Ellie, still hypnotized by her existence, answered confidently,

"You", she pauses, "how the rays of sun embraced your skin flawlessly, or how your face was sculpted perfectly. Violet, you are a mystery and you are luring my spirit completely. Blue, that mind of yours, which I know, is truly amazing. Red, how you are really bold and is not afraid to express her thoughts. And yellow, how your whole presence brings clarity and tranquility, not only to me, but also to your whole surrounding." 

Aster gaped at her, completely speechless, tears about to fall from her eyes, "nobody has ever said those things to me."

Ellie, realizing her speech few seconds ago, looked in her side, avoiding Aster's stare. Blush creeping at her cheeks noticeably, 'what the hell is wrong with me?'. 

Aster laughed at her reaction and wiped her eyes, "you are truly amazing, Ellie Chu. Thank you so much." 

The brunette moved and laid her head down at Ellie's lap, taking the latter girl by surprise. Ellie unconsciously played with the girl's hair resting peacefully in the grass. Aster took Ellie's hand and played with her fingers, sighing contentedly.They stayed, watching the sun sinks behind the mountains. Both women wishing time will stop and this moment will last forever. 

—

The once bright sky is now replaced by a blanket of stars. The pair lingered in their position, enjoying the peacefulness of their environment. Aster looked at Ellie, the quiet girl's eyes mirroring the heavenly bodies above them,

"You know, you are a great pianist. Or a musician, in general", Aster complimented. Ellie looked down, "I'm still practicing, but thank you." 

Aster sat up, "I wanted to learn the piano back then, but my parents wanted me to focus on singing. My grandfather used to blast classical music when I was a kid and I will always love Chopin's Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2. The melody just has this effect on me, like I'm waiting for someone, or longing, for someone. Perhaps, my other half?", Aster laughed absurdity at her last sentence. 

Ellie nodded understandingly, "Every song or piece has a different impact on every person. I loved Gymnopédie No. 1 as a kid." 

Aster didn't answer her, but stared at Ellie's face, making Ellie fidget at her seat awkwardly. But soon her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Aster leaning in, and landed her perfect lips in her own. It was so soft, light as a feather and lasted for almost five seconds. There was no lust in it, but rather, a too innocent kiss. 

"It's getting late, let's go home."

They didn't need to exchange words, or to confess whatever they are feeling for each other. They left the hill with their souls intertwining and hearts beating as one. The memory of the moment they shared above will remain between the two of them for eternity.

—

Both women walked with their hands interlaced and finally reached their homes. As much as they didn't want to, they had to let go. 

"Thanks for today", Ellie smiled at Aster. 

"No problem, go inside now", Aster waited for Ellie to enter the house. The other girl nodded and started walking to her door. 

"Ellie!"

Ellie turned around when she heard her name being called, only to be met by Aster's soft lips, Aster then planted a kiss at Ellie's forehead before she can even respond.

"Goodnight", Aster said then ran into her own home leaving a confused yet smiling Ellie in the pathway.

"Dork"

—

Aster reached her room with a smile carved at her face. She jumped into her bed and almost squealed at her pillow. Taking the book from her sideboard, she opened the dog-eared page and continued reading where she left off. She sighed contentedly as she listened to the tune coming from the other side: Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2 by Chopin. And Aster knew at that moment, that she found the person she is longing for.


End file.
